A tí
by T.Tsumi
Summary: Deja que la vida siga en mi ausencia...


El tiempo ha pasado. Los años avanzaron uno tras otro. Maduramos. Envejecimos. Sin embargo, tú sigues siendo el mismo. Terco y perseverante. Se que aún continuas en mi búsqueda. Deberías dejarlo ya, ¿No lo crees? Tu vida no es ni rastro de lo que solía ser. Tienes amigos, tienes personas a quien proteger y por quien dar la vida. No merezco que sigas considerándome alguien importante.

Muy a pesar de lo que te he dicho todo este tiempo, nunca he podido deshacerme de tu recuerdo.

Fue precisamente ayer, al pasar por el Gran Puente de Naruto, que recordé con mas claridad lo fuerte que fueron nuestros lazos. Lo acepto; no fui capaz de romperlos completo por la simple razón de su importancia. Estuve pensando más tiempo en ti de lo que me gustaría, pero tampoco pude evitarlo.

Se que el destrozar nuestra amistad fue aún mas doloroso que la soledad misma. Estoy seguro que todavía me consideras tu amigo. Es solo que pensé que si rompía todo aquello que nos unía podrías tener algo mejor. Soy un vengador, era un vengador. Esa vida no te correspondía en lo absoluto.

Aunque la vida nos trato tan mal, pudimos aliviar nuestras heridas mutuamente durante un tiempo, el suficiente para que pudiésemos convertirnos en aquello que sigues intentando rescatar con desesperación. Se muy bien que por mas que haga sangrar nuestras heridas no te importara. Decidiste sangrar conmigo todo el camino. Sin embargo, no lo permití antes... y no lo haré ahora.

Aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, desde el odio y la enemistad a la rivalidad y la amistad. Después de todo éramos tan parecidos que pudimos comprendernos tan siquiera un poco.

Por esa razón, empezamos a ser amigos y a confiar el uno en el otro. Y fue esa estúpida confianza lo que dio pie a que yo te hiciera lo que ahora nos separa.

Mi venganza y tu amistad. Te exigí no me siguieras pero no te detuve por completo. Hice el amago de destruirte, y al no hacerlo, te di falsas esperanzas. Y ahora me arrepiento completamente. No debí al haberte dejado con opción alguna. Tú jamás debiste seguirme.

En este momento no voy a negar que hubo ocasiones en las que me sentí de la misma forma que tú, pero para ese entonces ya no éramos los mismos.

Tomamos decisiones distintas: yo seguí en busca de mi objetivo y tú arriesgaste tu vida con tal de seguirme. Yo te aparte de mi lado y tú jamás te resignaste. Fue por mi que dejaste atrás tus sueños.

Tu peor error fue depositar todo ese afecto en mi persona... A la larga fui yo quien te causo mas dolor que nadie, aunque, también, fui yo (en tus propias palabras) el único que te reconoció. No soy el causante de todos tus problemas pero termine hiriéndote demasiado. Nuestras vidas no eran fáciles, y aún así puse más carga a nuestras espaldas... ¿No es verdad?

¿Recuerdas quiénes eramos? Recuerdo cada una de nuestras peleas, cada uno de tus gestos, cada uno de los días en los que sonreías falsamente, cada una de las veces en que trataste de bromear conmigo, cada vez que me burlaba de ti, cada estúpido sermón que me diste, cada grosería que nos dedicamos, cada vez que nos apoyamos mutuamente, cada vez que competíamos en cosas inútiles y/o ridículas, cada vez que sonreías genuinamente, cada vez que me ayudaste, cada vez que te protegí, cada vez que tu lo hiciste.

Recuerdo la forma tan brutal que peleamos en el valle del fin: cada golpe, cada ninjutsu, cada palabra.

Recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos, la ultima palabra que cruzamos, y, finalmente, puedo rememorar todas y cada una de las veces en que me recordaste la promesa que aún no has cumplido.

Y aunque te haya tratado de la forma en que lo he hecho, aunque quieras negar que eso te importa, de lo único que no me arrepiento es de haberte conocido. Fue lo mejor que me pasó después de la muerte de mi clan. Al menos durante un tiempo pude considerarme querido y comprendido.

En estos momentos, solo me queda desear una cosa.

Quiero que seas feliz, que tengas una familia, que cumplas tu sueño de ser Hokage, que seas el mejor líder que ha tenido Konoha, que tengas una vida llena de dicha. Y sobre todo, que dejes de pensar en mi.

No me busques.

Olvídame, Naruto. Olvida todo lo que vivimos, todo por lo que has pasado hasta ahora estando en mi búsqueda, todo lo que soy y lo que fui para ti. Absolutamente todo.

Deja que la vida siga en mi ausencia.

Te exijo que me olvides, de la forma mas egoísta, porque yo no lo haré. Y espero que me comprendas.


End file.
